What Ben Knew
by Amiyrasmom
Summary: 2nd in the Revolution What series. Ben's always known things about people and things even when he didn't know how he knew. Warning for Character Death. Obviously since he dies in the first fifteen minutes of the show anyway. Also for a small swear word.


**Disclaimer: How does one go about owning a revolution? I'm sure if I owned one I could then ask Miles right? Unfortunately I don't own the show, the characters or the plot of the show. I also don't earn any money from playing in their sandbox. I only do it for fun. **

**A/N: Yeah yeah, I know. Another Revolution story when I still have three others unfinished. Did you know that the characters from this show can be really pushy when they wanna be? Anyway, here's the second in the What series.**

**What Ben Knew**

Sometimes Benjamin Matheson just knew things. He was never quite sure how he obtained this knowledge it was just there, a part of him, like knowing how to breath. He knew that Miles would leave them, his family, long before he ever joined the military. He knew that Bass would be closer to Miles than his own brother on the day they met. Ben knew all sorts of things he wasn't meant to know about the people around him he had long ceased trying to figure out how.

Ben knew, six months before she was due, that the child his wife was carrying wasn't his. This one he tried to understand. Maybe it was the way Rachel would grimace down at her stomach when he wasn't looking. Maybe it was the way he could see herself force enthusiasm for the coming baby. Maybe it was the way she wept when he would talk to the child in her. She swore those were happy tears but Ben thought he knew better.

Ben thought of confronting her but then dismissed the thought. He didn't like arguments. He liked everything to be peaceful and calm. Besides Rachel had come back to him and had never told him that the baby wasn't his. Rachel wanted the baby to be his. So he let the thought of asking her who the father was go. He didn't need to know.

He also knew that it didn't matter. He loved Rachel and so he would love any child of hers. If necessary he would love the child enough for both of them.

RevolutionRevolutionRevolution

Ben knew, the first time he held baby Charlotte in his arms, who her father was. He couldn't stop the smile from forming on his face at this knowledge. It was perfect. If Charlotte couldn't be his then he was glad that she at least had Matheson blood running through her veins. It was wonderful. Both of his favorite people encased in a tiny little baby that he could protect and care for.

"Hey, Miles," he called quietly into the hallway outside Rachel's hospital room. "Wanna come in and hold Charlotte?"

Miles' head whipped up and he grinned. "Yeah," then he frowned. "If you're sure Rachel won't mind."

Ben knew that Miles didn't have a clue that he was Charlotte's biological father. He thought of telling him but it wasn't time for that revelation yet. "Nah, she won't mind," Ben assured him instead and passed the baby girl over to his brother.

Miles looked down at the baby in his arms with such a look of awed adoration that Ben knew the other man had lost his heart and would never regain it from those tiny hands.

RevolutionRevolutionRevolution

Ben knew getting involved with that ass Randall from the DOD was a mistake. But he couldn't see any other way to take care of his family. Of his wife, his Charlie or the new baby on the way. Rachel was so angry with him but he really was doing what he thought was best for all of them.

He had to keep his family safe even if that making deals with devils. He knew that it was the only way.

RevolutionRevolutionRevolution

Ben knew his wife had a stronger will and stomach than he did. He'd always known that but when she shot that man and never flinched, it pressed the knowledge home. He looked down at Charlie and saw no fear, no disgust in her eyes.

He'd known that she would have very little reaction to the violence or the blood. She was Miles' daughter.

RevolutionRevolutionRevolution

Ben knew that Aaron was Important. He wasn't sure why the chubby man was Important only that he was. So he brought him with them. The other man needed to be with his children and his family. They needed to become his family.

In return, he knew, Aaron would fight like a bear to keep his children from harm.

RevolutionRevolutionRevolution

Ben knew Rachel would leave them long before she actually did. He knew she would go to his brother. He knew she would leave letters for all of the important people for him to deliver when the time was right. He knew Rachel's actions would only harden Charlie more.

He knew he would let her go.

RevolutionRevolutionRevolution

Ben knew what Maggie had gone to that lake to do. He knew that she missed someone important to her too much to continue. He knew he couldn't let her do it. So he offered her a place with he and Charlie and Danny and Aaron. He knew she'd take it.

She did and he knew she never once regretted it.

RevolutionRevolutionRevolution

When the soldiers came Ben knew that he would never see another sunset. He gave the pendant and the letters to Aaron with instructions on what to do with them if the worst happened. Aaron protested as Ben knew he would but Ben also knew that Aaron would do as he'd asked.

He hadn't expected Danny to try to protect him. He hadn't known they'd shoot him and take his son.

When he finally saw Charlie's face above his own he knew he had to tell her. Had to tell her to go to Miles.

He knew she didn't want to believe that he was dying but he knew she'd do it. He knew she'd go to her father and force him to help her get her brother back. He told her how strong he knew she was and how she was like her mom. It hurt to say that to her. He knew she was more like Miles than Rachel but it wasn't time for Charlie to know yet. Not yet.

"Charlie, my sweet baby girl. I've always loved you," he struggled to get the words to come. "My baby, my girl," he gasped out. He knew she'd understand when she read her mother's letter and that she'd know that he loved her even if she wasn't his biological daughter. He'd never seen her as anything but his.

And then Benjamin Matheson, husband to Rachel, brother to Miles, father to Charlotte and Danny and a role model to so many knew no more.


End file.
